Words over words
by Summer'hui
Summary: Auf einer Beauxbatonreise verlieben sich Sirius und Lily ineinander, sie wissen nichts von James Liebe zu Lily. James ist sehr verzweifelt und versucht zu akzeptieren, dass er Lily für Sirius verloren hat. Sie versuchen alles mit Humor zu sehen.
1. Beauxbaton? bzw wie alles begann

_bei Sirius und James während des Geschichtunterrichts_

Sirius: schnarch

_James: hey, bel__eidige nicht Mr. Binns Unterricht!!_

S: Ist was kaputt? Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so …. pflichtbesessen. Was ist denn los mit dir? Schlecht geschlafen?

_J: ui Hilfe, Sirilein wird ernst..., nö, mir geht's prima, dir?_

S: mir könnte es nicht besser gehen, immerhin hole ich gerade meine Schlaf nach.

_J: nachholen? Was hast du denn diese Nacht wieder getrieben? Schlaflos vor Liebeskummer oder Herzschermz? Bei dir?? xD_

S: Aber nicht doch, ganz falsch. ich habe keinen Liebeskummer, ich der Herzensbrecher der Schule. Sowas würde meinem Ruf schaden! Ich war auf dem Astronomieturm.

_J: Wow, romantisch... Und mit wem diesmal? Fiona? Oder schon wieder ne Neue ?_

S: nee war ne Neue, war aber nicht so der Bringer! Also frag mich bitte nicht nach ihrem Namen, keine Ahnung mehr...

_J: Themawechsel! Der "Unterricht" ist langweilig!_

S: na endlich, ich dachte schon du wirst krank, dass es dir DAS nicht aufgefallen ist!

Ähm ach so Themawechsel... hm... ah kommst du mit nach Beauxbatons auf den Austausch vom 28.10 bis zum 12.11?

_J: Nee, ich kann ja kein französisch..., aber dann ist die Schule um ein paar Leute weniger und wir können die Ruhe genießen und ausnutzen... Hohoho._

S: Äh... Ich hatte eigentlich vor mitzufahren, sowas lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen!

_J: WAS?! schock iiehhh, ich sitze neben einem Streber!!_

S: Immer mit der Ruhe! Bekannterweise liegt eh in der Ruhe die Kraft

_J: Nö, bei mir aber nicht, ich bin anders!!_

S: es ist doch so, ich habe frz. Verwandte und daher mussten alle ab 9 die Sprache perfectissimo beherrschen. Aber ich habe es nie besonders häufig gebraucht (einmal im Jahr auf den üblichen Familienfesten) und jetzt gehöre ich ja eh nicht mehr zur Familie.

_J: na siehste dann bring es doch etwas eine nette Familie zu haben. Also du gehst?? _

S: Jap, du musst dann halt mal 2 Wochen ohne mich, meinen Rat, meine Hilfe, mein unglaubliches Wissen, mein talentiertes Wesen, meine Unterstützung, meine Intelligenz, mein Ansehen, mein... ähm, meine ganzem Ich das nur aus Vorteilen besteht auskommen...

_J: :D klar! Kann Moony französisch?_

S: Nee, ich glaube nicht und wenn doch geht er bestimmt nicht, da kurz danach Vollmond ist und er ja schon immer eine Woche vorher anfängt kränklich zu werden. Und Wurmschwanz auf gar keinen Fall!! Und wenn doch verspreche ich eine Woche lang nichts anzustellen

_J: Oh nee, dann muss ich ja 2 Wochen lang vernünftig sein _

_Ich glaube übrigens, dass du deine Wette schon gewonnen hast, Binns teil gerade die Aufsätze aus und Wurmschwanz hat ein T..._

S: hach ist das Leben schön, ich kann 2 Wochen lang so viel Mist bauen wie ich will und im schlimmsten Fall komme ich früher zurück. Und du kannst ohne mich natürlich keine Streiche spielen, musst für die Schule lernen und gaaaanz brav sein.

Wenn ich Glück habe finde ich ja auch 2 süße kleine Französinnen für uns. Oder wenigstens eine für mich... Oder zwei vielleicht. Und für dich dann doch keine...

_Bei Lily und Kate während des Zaubertrankunterrichts - Lily notiert Zutaten:_

Lily: Amortentia (AN: das sind wohl nicht die richtigen Zutaten, aber ich wusste da nicht so genau bescheid...)

5 Schmorfliegen

3 eingelegte Regenwürmer

Rindenmulch

_Kate: Wie udik Rujlsnsldkk?_

L: äh was?? Kannst du mal verständlich schreiben? Aber ist jetzt auch egal, lenk mich nicht ab!

3 Drehungen im Uhrzeigersinn

4 Katzengraßhalme

_K: Katzen?? Tiermörderin! Wie kannst du nur?_

_Also, ich habe geschrieben wie viel Rindenmulch. Damit lenke ich dich nun wirklich nicht ab, oder? Ich verbessere nur Miss Evans, damit sie keine Fehler macht :-)_

_A propos ablenken, DAS könnte ich doch jetzt machen, den Trank kannst du doch sowieso schon im Schlaf!_

L: Nein, kann ich nicht! Und nenne mich nicht Evans! Und lenke mich außerdem nicht vom Thema ab. Ich habe nicht hingeschrieben wie viel Rindenmulch, weil ich das weiß!!

_K: Siehst du, du kannst den Trank ja doch schon. Also Themawechsel. Wir wollen doch nicht über Schule reden, oder? Ich meine du wahrscheinlich schon, ich aber nicht und da ich älter bin darf ich bestimmen, also ich finde du brauchst langsam mal wieder Jemand, der dich aufheitert. _

L: Was soll das denn bitteschön heißen?

_K: Ich meine damit einen Freund... dein letzter ist schon total lange her! Außerdem willst du ja nach der Schule nicht alleine sein, oder?_

L: Kate!! Hör auf! Ich komme SEHR gut OHNE Freund aus, und ich bin auch genug aufgeheitert stöhn! Aber wer weiß, vielleicht schnappe ich mir ja einen Franzosen... :-)

_K: Du gehst?? Diesen Tag muss ich mir im Kalender markieren. Lily Evans redet mal über etwas anderes als über Schule, wo ist der rote Stift?jetzt schreibst du gleich ist auch egal, aber du hast, egal, ich hoffe du findest einen..._

L: äh, ok, äh egal??

_K: Vergiss es einfach, mir geht es gerade so gut, ich schwebe quasi, weil du dich für einen Moment nicht für Schule interessierst :-)_

L: Ich interessiere mich doch für die Schule... gehst du mit nach Beauxbatons?

_K: Wie denn? __Quant je ne parle franzais?_

L: Äh, ah, ach so... das heißt: quand je ne parle pas français, aber egal, d.h. du kommst nicht mit?

_K: siehste, sagte ich doch, ich kann's einfach nicht, aber ohne mich schaffst du es bestimmt trotzdem dir einen Franzosen zu angeln :-)_

L: Wie war das noch mal, Franzosen können nicht küssen? Aber naja, vielleicht kann ich es denen ja beibringen...Und außerdem sind alle hässlich und irgendwie komisch!

_K: Das sind doch alles nur Vorurteile Lily, ich dachte du magst Frankreich?_

L: Tu ich ja auch, egal jetzt. Ich will mich wieder auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, Slughorn kommt vorbei.

1 Rosenblüte

_K: Wie, nur eine? 2 machen den Trank bestimmt viel intensiver! 2 Rosenblüten, tu es für deine Liebe!_

L: kein Kommentar...

1 Haar desjenigen in den man sich verlieben soll

2 Tropfen Krötenblut

_K: So, jetzt sind 2 Rosenblätter drin..._

L: KATE, DAS IST MEIN TRANK, HÖR AUF DAMIT!! Hilfe, Hilfe. Hoffentlich kann ich das noch retten! schock

_Tagebuch von Lily Evans:_

September

Hi,

jaaaaaa!! freu jubel :-)

Ich darf mit nach Beauxbatons! Oh Mann, ich freue mich soooo! Du kannst es dir gar nicht vorstellen! Lily, gaaaaanz ruhig! (ich freue mich ja so :-) ). Dumbledore hat heute endlich bekannt gegeben wer mit darf. Leider spricht Kate ja kein französisch und es dürfen nur die mit, die französisch sprechen, was ich blöd finde, aber egal. Dann muss ich da halt irgendwie alleine auskommen, denn sonst ist niemand dabei mit dem ich gut auskomme.

Aus Gryffindor ist nur noch Black dabei. Ich frage mich, woher DER französisch kann. Ich meine DER?! Der kann doch alles nur halb... Wenn überhaupt. Naja, wahrscheinlich kann er es gar nicht... ist dann auch nicht mein Problem. Um alles zu erklären, 8 Siebtklässler dürfen zwei Wochen nach Beauxbatons fahren. Mann, das habe ich jetzt wie so eine ... ach, keine Ahnung, so eine Klugscheißerin halt erklärt. Außerdem wiederhole ich mich die ganze Zeit! Ich rede hier irgendwie nur Mist zusammen, also Lily, ganz cool bleiben puh, ich glaube ich sollte jetzt schlafen, sonst dreh ich noch durch... :-)

Also, dann träume was schönes, Lily. Schlaf gut! :-)


	2. Die Fahrt

Hey, hier geht's weiter, das 2. Kapitel, Viel Spaß!!

Sallita: Hey, vielen Dank für dein Kommi! Auch wenn du die einzige warst, hat mich total gefreut! ;)

2. Die „Fahrt"

_Sirius Tagebuch_

Oktober

Hi,

Willst du mal erraten wo ich bin? Ja, wo wohl?? Hehe, ich weiß es und du nicht! Oh Mann, ich glaube wenn das hier jemand sehen würde, würde der denken ich bin. fünf? Nein, 5-jährige können ja noch nicht schreiben also... acht!! Ja, ich bin acht! Also fast. Denn mit 17 ist man ja noch fast acht. Da steckt man buchstäblich noch in den Kinderschuhen. Aber leider auch nur noch buchstäblich. Irgendwie bin ich halt doch schon ein alter Sack!

Ach so, wo ich bin... Das glaubst du mir sowieso nicht, aber egal. Jetzt erzähl ich's trotzdem, da kommst du jetzt nicht mehr drumrum! (Hilfe, ich rede hier mit einem Tagebuch. Vielleicht fehlt James mir ja doch?!) Ich liege gerade in einer Hängematte in dem Schlafsaal der Jungen der 7. Klasse in Beauxbatons. JA, ich schlafe hier tatsächlich in einer Hängematte! Und nicht nur ich, sondern auch alle anderen hier! Aber die Hängematten sind so wunderbar bequem, dass ich auf der Stelle einschlafen möchte. Leider habe ich die unangenehme Vorahnung, dass ich da morgen früh nicht sofort mit neuer Lebensenergie herausspringen werde. Aber was kann ich dafür, wenn die hier so unglaublich gute Betten haben? Die sind dann Schuld wenn ich verschlafe, ich kann da gar nichts dafür.

Aber, wie wärs, wenn ich von vorne anfangen würde?!

Heute morgen war die Abreise von uns acht. Wir sind mit einem Portschlüssel gekommen. Ich wollte diese schleimige Blechbüchse erst gar nicht anfassen, aber Dumbi hat mich überzeugt! James wirkte ziemlich geknickt!Kein Wunder, schließlich muss er zwei Wochen ohne MICH aushalten!! Der Arme! Ich bin einfach unersetzlich

Irgendwann, na ja eigentlich sofort nachdem wir den Portschlüssel berührt hatten sind wir dann angekommen. Wir das heißt: Aus Gryffindor ich (ein Esel, der sich zuerst nennt :-)) und Evans, aus Ravenclaw sind Bonnie Timber (eine Ex von James soweit ich mich erinnern kann) und eine andere Blondine, aber ich weiß den Namen nicht mehr. Und schließlich aus Hufflepuff ein gewisser Mr. Sleepy (kotz) und ähm... ach ja, Georgina. Zu Georgina ist nur so viel zu sagen: absolut schrecklich, hässlich, nervig, untalentiert und eine Sirene (was sowohl ihre Stimme wie auch ihren Style angeht). Aber ich hör schon auf! Aus Slytherin sind zwei Jungs dabei, ist ja eigentlich auch egal wer. Mit denen habe ich sowieso nichts zu tun. Ich hoffe, ich finde hier irgendjemanden mit dem ich mich gut verstehe. Ich meine aus Hogwarts sind nun wirklich nicht meine allerliebsten Freunde mitgekommen. Gut, Evans ist ganz ok, aber die will ja nie was mit mir zu tun haben, also bleibt so ungefähr niemand mehr übrig (ja ich kann zählen!). Ich kann zwar französisch sprechen, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, trotzdem ist mir etwas mulmig zu Mute (lass das jetzt bitte NIEMANDEN lesen, mein Ruf gerät ja sonst schwer ins wanken). Aber gut, sind ja „nur" zwei Wochen und ich habe mich ja auch freiwillig gemeldet.

Ach so, unsere Ankunft... ich schweife auch immer vom Thema ab. Madame Maxime, die Schulleiterin, hat uns empfangen. Ich sage dir, die ist selbst größer als Hagrid! Hat als Kind anscheinend nur Fruchtgnomen zu essen bekommen!

Wir haben ersteinmal eine Gartenführung bekommen. Ja wirklich, Beauxbatons ist auf ... ähm ja also Pflanzen gebaut. Hört sich voll lustig an, eine Baumschule hahahaha. Nee, also es ist so, dass das hier einfach alles pflanzlich ist. Die Klassenzimmer sind auf dem normalen Boden und mit Hecken begrenzt, die oben offen sind. Ich frage mich, wie die das machen, wenn es regnet (Schirme aus Blättern? Was für eine Vorstellung!), aber das werde ich wohl noch sehen. Die Schlafhängematten sind zwischen Bäumen. Jede Klasse hat einen Baum. Aber um die Bäume herum ist immer so ein Blättervorhang womit der Baum blick- und gerschäuschsicher ist. Echt genial! Ich finde das total lustig!

Auf jeden Fall gab es dann irgendwann Abendessen. Hat auch sehr gut geschmeckt, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ich kein besonderer Feinschmecker bin (andere nennen das auch Fresssack!).

Ich werde mich dann wohl mal gemächlich in die „Waschbäume" begeben.Das ist bestimmt auch irgendwas pflanzliches. Ich geh gleich mal gucken.

So, ich bin wieder da. Ich hatte vollkommen Recht! Die Duschen sind wirklich hohle Bäume, in die man einsteigt und irgendwie funktioniert es, dass oben Wasser rauskommt und je nach dem, wie stark man an einem Blatt zieht verändert sich die Wärme. Total lustig!

Aber jetzt werde ich wohl schlafen. Morgen gehen wir dann in den normalen Unterricht. Die Fächer scheinen hier genauso schnarchig zu sein, wie bei uns,...

Gute Nacht!

_Lily, Brief an Kate_

Salut Kate,

es gibt so viel zu erzählen! Alles ist anders hier. Zum Glück habe ich mich ja schon etwas informiert, ich denke ansonsten wäre ich über die „eigenartige Bauweise" dieser Schule noch mehr erschrocken. Aber im Original sieht das dann doch ganz anders aus. Gestern und vorgestern haben wir hier ganz normal in der Schule mitgemacht. Sie haben hier keine Häuser wie bei uns sondern sind nach ihren Fächern aufgeteilt. Aber insgesamt ist die Schule ja auch kleiner als Hogwarts

Am Dienstag hatten wir Pflanzenkunde, Zaubertränke und Heilung. Du merkst schon, auch die Fächer sind hier etwas anders als bei uns. Ich fand vor allem Heilung interessant. Auch wenn wir nur kranke Tiere behandeln durften war das echt toll. Eine wahnsinnig schöne Erfahrung. Nachmittags hatten wir Sport. Die haben das hier als Unterricht! Das gefällt mir wiederum nicht so gut, und am meisten hab ich mich über Black aufgeregt. Dieser Idiot musste die ganze Zeit damit angeben, dass er ja ach so sportlich ist und ja so toll Quidditch spielen kann. Zum Glück scheint er im Gegensatz zu den anderen Jungs hier nicht auf blonde Haare zu stehen. Es ist schon nervig, wenn alle unsere Jungs nur abwesend dastehen und den Mädels auf den Hintern gucken. Ich finde es wirklich erstaunlich, wie es eine normale Schule schaffen kann, dass 80 der Mädchen lange blonde Haare haben. Das ist doch nicht normal, oder? Wobei, hier ist doch jede zweite mit einer Veela verwandt oder?. Beurk, schrecklich! Ich komme mit den Mädchen aus meinem Schlafbaum aber eigentlich gut klar, auch wenn wir wohl nie Freundinnen werden! Die haben vollkommen andere Ansichten als ich.

Und vielleicht interessiert dich ja auch noch, was gestern so los war. Wir hatten VgddK, noch mal Zaubertränke, Geschichte und Englisch. DAS finde ich mal eine sehr gute Einrichtung (es steht zwei zu eins, gute Änderungen zu schlechte!!)! Sie lernen hier auch Fremdsprachen. Und alle müssen! Na ja, nur Englisch und später wenn sie wollen Deutsch oder Spanisch, aber immerhin. Das sollte ich Dumbledore mal vorschlagen. In Zaubertränke musste ich mit Black zusammenarbeiten, da wir was anderes machen sollten als die. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man sooo tollpatschig sein kann! Er hat die ganze Zeit Sachen runtergeschmissen, verträumt durch die Gegend geschaut und so weiter. Der coole, immer gescheite Sirius Black. So kenne ich den gar nicht. Ist der immer SO? Aber gut, ich finde das irgendwie süß, wie der die ganze Zeit so verpeilt ist (aber natürlich nur irgendwie, nicht grundsätzlich!!). Ich bin nach dem Unterricht mit ihm über das Gelände gegangen. Da die ja hier keine Stockwerke haben ist das einfach riesig. Man braucht total lange, bis man die ganze Schule von links nach rechts durchquert hat. Na ja, Black und ich wussten das ja nicht und daher hat das unglaublich lange gedauert und wir sind zu spät zum Essen gekommen. Ich habe mich so tierisch gefreut und Sirius hat die ganze Zeit herum gemault von wegen ich sei daran Schuld, dass er erbärmlich wegen Hunger dahinreckt... und wie die Thimber geschaut hat, als wir zusammen in den Saal gelaufen kamen... das war echt genial! Dabei dachte ich, die will nur noch was von Potter!? Na ja, ist ja auch egal. Aber gut. Wie geht es dir eigentlich? Ich laber hier die ganze Zeit vor mich hin, ohne mich nur ein bisschen für dich zu interessieren, tut mir echt leid! Ist es sehr schlimm ohne mich? :-) Ich hoffe unsere lieben Klassenkameraden regen dich nicht zu sehr auf. Und du machst lieb deine Hausaufgaben, ja? Ich wollte dich ja daran erinnern... und wie geht es Mike? Habt ihr eure Beziehungskriese jetzt überstanden?

Mann, jetzt bin ich schon wieder vom Thema abgekommen. Also inzwischen ist es, äh ich glaube so 8 Uhr abends. Ich liege gerade in meiner Hängematte. Wow, die sind wirklich total bequem! Erinnere mich bitte daran, dass ich noch nachfrage, welcher Zauber die so bequem macht! So gut schlafe ich wirklich selten. Heute hatten wir Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, wobei das hier irgendwie anders heißt, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und noch mal Sport.

Beauxbatons hat auch eine riesige Bibliothek, na gut, sie ist etwas kleiner als die in Hogwarts aber trotzdem beeindruckend. Ich habe natürlich schon viel durchgeschaut. Aber so gut kann ich dann doch kein Französisch, dass ich das alles so gut verstehen könnte.

Black, ich und zwei Franzosen hier haben überlegt, ob wir am Samstag mal Skifahren gehen. Stell dir das mal vor Skifahren! Das hab ich schon ewig nicht mehr gemacht. Dafür müssten wir zwar ziemlich weit hoch in die Berge, da es erst November ist, aber das wäre doch mal im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes cool, oder? Ich bin ja früher schon Ski gefahren, aber Black kann das gar nicht! Tja, dann kann ich mal dem Angeber zeigen, wie sportlich er doch ist. Hach da freue ich mich schon drauf. Es könnte nur sein, dass es doch nicht klappt, da die beiden Franzosen um die Schule nicht rumkommen, da die hier sonst zu viel verpassen würden. Aber mal sehen, vielleicht kann ich das ja irgendwie durchsetzen. Wir „Hogwarter" dürfen ja wegfahren. Wir machen hier im Prinzip zwei Wochen Urlaub.

Dummerweise fällt mir gerade eben nichts mehr ein. Ich hatte mich eigentlich hingesetzt mit der Erwartung ganze Mengen zu schreiben, aber jetzt habe ich alles wichtige wieder vergessen... hm, ich sag doch schon immer, dass ich mal einen Gedächtniszauber auf mich anwenden lassen sollte.

Also, grüß alle (oder na ja, die Grüßenswerten) ganz lieb von mir!

Bisous

Lily


End file.
